Various abnormalities of the neurological system, such as brain and spinal tumors, cysts, lesions, or neural hematomas, can cause severe health risks to patients afflicted by them, including deterioration in motor skills, nausea or vomiting, memory or communication problems, behavioral changes, headaches, or seizures. In certain cases, resection of abnormal tissue masses is required. However, given the complexity and importance of the neurological system, such neurosurgical procedures are extremely delicate and must be executed with great precision and care. Certain known surgical devices include tissue cutting devices that reciprocate an inner cutting cannula within an outer cannula and aspirate severed tissue samples along the inner cannula lumen. However, many such devices can perform a single or at best two functions with a single insertion. For example, some prior art devices are configured to sever and aspirate tissue. Additionally, such prior art devices are configured with a straight outer cannula and are unsuitable for accessing difficult to reach tissue. Moreover, oftentimes, it would be beneficial to move or manipulate critical structures during a procedure. However, traditionally, such steps during a procedure require removal of the tissue cutting device, insertion of a second surgical instrument and then reintroduction of the tissue cutting device. Such steps undesirably decrease the efficiency of the procedure, increase the length of a procedure, and increase the fatigue of the surgeon which decreases the surgeons ability to stay focused on the critical structures while managing these critical structures during the surgical procedure thereby increasing the risk of the procedure. Additionally, neurosurgical and spinal surgical procedures continue to move towards smaller surgical accesses which have created less invasive procedures for patients. These minimally invasive procedures create challenges for the clinician as the surgical corridors that can be created are deeper in the body and are often created adjacent to or even through critical biological complexes of the body such as vessels, nerves, nerve bundles and healthy tissues. Thus, a need has arisen for a multi-functional device that perform a variety of tasks while maintaining a low profile in a minimally invasive surgical procedure to reduce the number of surgical instruments and without requiring the frequent exchange of multiple instruments within the surgical field of a surgical procedure.